The Camera
by CoopDaWhoop
Summary: Yang and Ruby get a present from their dad. It's a camera! what cherished memories will they try to preserve on film to look back on? What kind of trouble will Yang put her sister and all unfortunate targets in to get the good cherished memories?


**Hi everyone! man it has been some time since I wrote a fanfiction. I just got into the show RWBY and I love this show. Now I know there's a few stories that haven't been finished but I want you to know that I will try to get on it asap and finish those ones. but for now this is my story on RWBY enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey Ruby, dad sent us another package" announced Yang. Her younger sister's ears twitched at the sound and Ruby pounced onto the Blonde's back. "open it open it open it! What'd he get for us this time?" pestered the little black haired girl as she clawed to open the small package. Her sister kept it well out of the small girl's reach and shrugged Ruby off and responded "I don't know" as she opened it. Inside was a camera and a note addressed to the siblings that read:

 ** _Dear girls, I hope you're enjoying your time at Beacon and keeping out of trouble. These times were some of the best I've ever had and I wished that I had more than just the memories I have in my head to look back on. So I figured you girls should try and make as many memories as possible._**

 ** _Now Ruby, don't go hogging the camera to yourself. This camera was the only one that I could afford right now so it's a little fragile. I don't want you two fighting over the camera like you did with the one you and your sister smashed back home._**

 ** _Yang, please don't embarrass Ruby just for a photo of her reactions and try not to go trigger happy with that shutter button. Photo printing adds up so try to keep the hardcopies down to a minimum._**

 ** _I love you both and I'll drop by to see you as soon as I'm finished with a little overseas job._**

 ** _Love dad._**

"Dad got us another camera!" squealed Yang and Ruby as they grabbed the camera and held each other for their first picture. "Hey Blake you mind taking a picture for us?" asked Yang as she held the camera out to her partner. "Sure" answered Blake as she took the camera. "Say cookies on three" said Ruby "one, two, Cookies!" Blake snapped the picture and handed back the camera. "Oh, you look so cute Ruby" cooed Yang. "you look great too sis, but as first order of business, since I am team leader I am declaring that we should have a team photo and that I have first rights to the camera" declared Ruby as she took the camera from Yang.

"But, since this is a package from dad, I overrule your leadership and claim dibs as the older sibling" countered Yang as she pulled her sister's hood over her face and snatched the camera back and snapped a picture of Ruby's disgruntled look. "Hey! That's not fair sis!" snapped Ruby as she made a jump for the camera, only to have Yang's superior height lift the camera out of Ruby's reach. "I'll make you two dozen of my double decker white and dark chocolate cookies to use it for one week uninterrupted, plus I'll take the blame for that slumber party you've always wanted to have but would get in huge trouble with if we ever get caught" offered Yang. "deal" replied ruby as she grabbed her sister's hand and shook on it. "now let's go and see if- "Yang was interrupted when they heard a loud scream.

"That sounded like Nora!" gasped Ruby as everyone ran outside to Team JNPR's dorm room. There they encountered Juane and Pyrrah as they tried to unlock their door. "What happened Juane?" asked Blake. The blonde boy responded "I don't know but I hope everything's okay". The door finally unlocked and everyone burst into the room to see Nora sitting on the ground with a beaming smile on her face, with Ren lying on the ground with a surprised look on his face. Everyone was relaxed to see that no harm had come upon their friends but gave questioning looks at one another as Nora got up and hugged Pyrrah, while Ren just sat upright and continued to stare off into space.

Juane knelt down and gently shook Ren by the shoulder. "uhm Ren? Earth to Ren, say something buddy. What happened?" asked Juane. Suddenly Nora just burst out squealing and hopping while holding onto Pyrrah. "Oh my gosh he did it to me he did it Pyrrah!" squealed Nora. "What did Ren do to make you so happy Nora?" Pyrrah asked in between hops. Nora released the confused red head and responded "He booped me!" in a high pitched squeak. "He did what?!" cried Weiss. "Wow, go get her Ren you dog you. Bow chika bow wow" teased Yang as she smirked giving Ren an approving wink. "Nora!" exclaimed Ren, finally finding his voice. "Guys, it's not what you think" said Juane holding his hands out. "Nora as you all know is very energetic and has a big heart, but sometimes she has her ways of showing how much she cares besides words" Explained Ren. "Boop" says Nora as she lightly poked Ren on the nose. "So, she freaked out and tackled you because you booped her?" Weiss asked, suspecting there was more than they were being led on. "It's her way of saying I love you" replied Ren. Nora finally calmed down and sat next to Ren and booped him again. "aw" everyone cooed. Ren booped Nora back and Nora screamed then pounced on him smothering his face with kisses. Weiss covered Ruby's Ears while Pyrrah covered her eyes, and Yang snapped pictures. Blake covered her mouth with her book while gasping "oh wow!"

"Nora! Ren needs to breathe!" Juane cried as he tried to pry the frenzied red head off the gasping Ren. Unfortunately, just out of excitement Nora turned and just clung to Poor Juane, cutting him off from a little of his air supply. "Nora! I need to breathe too! I'm really happy for you and all but please let go!" gasped JNPR's poor leader. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! ButI'mjustsohappyyouhavenodeahowmuchitmeansforhimtoboopmeit'sjustthehappiesti'veeverbeen!" cried Nora. Pyrrah ran over and tried to pry her team mate off of Juane, "Nora, it's great that this has happened for you two but please Juane really needs to breath!" Pyrrah grunted with each word as she slowly pried their hyper team mate off of Juane. Meanwhile, Yang was snapping pictures of every moment and enjoying every second of it.

When it was finally all over, all of team JNPR was panting heavily except for Nora who was happily dancing a small jig. "so, uhm…. that happened. Well we were wondering, Pyrrah, Nora, if you would like to have a bit of a girl's slumber party sometime. Would you like that?" invited Yang. Nora jumped and made a grab for Yang, but Yang was quicker and pulled Weiss in the way to intercept Nora's vice grip of a hug. "It sounds like a great idea! Pyrrah let's do it! We could stay up late and swap gossip stories, play pranks on each other, go out and paint the school pink!" began Nora. "wasn't the phrase: paint the town red?" asked Pyrrah. "at this point I don't care what it is, just answer before she crushes my lungs!" gasped Weiss. "We'll do it!" responded Nora as she released a gasping Weiss from her vice grip bear hug. Ruby looked over at the Blonde boy who finally stopped breathing heavily and asked "would it be okay with you team leader?" "After this little episode? Yeah, Ren and I could use a break right buddy?" replied Juane as he turned to the Chinese teen. Ren gave him the thumbs up. "Aw, Thanks Juane. You're the best!" said Ruby. She ran over and gave Juane a tight hug. Pyrrah looked bothered at first seeing her partner returning the hug but as she looked on she couldn't help but think how cute the two looked together. Yang voiced Pyrrah's thoughts exactly. "Oh, don't you two look cute together like that? Hold that pose sis" said Yang. "What?" went Juane and Ruby as they turned in Yang's direction. CLICK! Went the camera.

Ruby's face started to match her name as she jumped up and started to chase after her sister. "YANG! Delete that! What did dad say about embarrassing me for a photo!?" accused Ruby.


End file.
